Surrender
by psymon twin
Summary: Guitar Hero Johnny wants to party, Clive told him no and Izzy had his own plans, enjoy.


Title: Who was in my room last night?

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a x-plorer guitar and a copy of the game lol )

Pairing: Izzy Sparks/Johnny Napalm, slight Axel Steel/Pandora

AN: contains very bad language, violent rape YOU BEEN WARNED

Normal P.O.V

9:30 Pm Red Octane, NY.

A Show was in progress or a rock concert as they put it. The crowd was ecstatic as they watched the green haired punk rocker known as Johnny Napalm nail yet another solo without cutting a finger. He already played 4 songs and he was now playing his finisher. Until, all of a sudden he played one note that caused cruel feedback from all amps to just screech so loud that he almost couldn't stand it.

"Bloody hell, what the fuck was that" Johnny yelled towards the backstage area, the sound guy just shrug obvious he didn't know what happened either. There was a loud fit of laughter coming from behind one of the huge stage amps and Johnny wasn't pleased. "Axel you fucking dickhead, show ya self" Johnny removed his guitar from his shoulder and let it drop loudly to the ground.

"Sorry dude, it was just too funny" Axel head popped up from behind the main amp, a wide grin spread across his face. "No hard feelings buddy" he raised his arms in mock defense while stepping out from his hiding place. Johnny stared at him for awhile, thinking of what he should do to Axel, and then it hit him.

"No hard feelings, aye" Johnny put on a fake smile.

"What" Axel smile went away, something wasn't right.

"Aye, you all know Axel right, the metal head" Johnny pointed Axel out to the crowd and the spotlight was now set on the muscled man who just raised a confused eyebrow. "He's a cool guy and all, like to shred it up, head bang til his head fall off what I doubt" Johnny laughs and walks up to Axel putting his right arm over his shoulders. "He loves the ladies, the ladies love him"

"Dude, what are you doing" Axel mumbled feeling nervous.

"I have a secret though, that I only know about him, right Axe"

"Johnny, this isn't funny, I don't have time for your jokes"

"But, I thought it was funny, after up me show and all, I thought I just might return the favor aye"

"WHAT" before Axel even saw it coming; Johnny grabbed his belt buckle and quickly yanked it off Axel waist and runs off stage. "SHIT" Axel was now standing on stage, dropped pants, beet red in batman boxers. The crowd laughed, cheered and some even whistled at the public display of Axel caught with his pants down. Johnny was now backstage, laughing his ass off on the floor. Pandora, who just came back from the restroom standing a good feet away watching Johnny roll on the ground in a laughing fit.

"Ok, what just happened" Pandora asked. Johnny got up off the floor, chuckling and talking at the same time. "Huh" she asked again.

"Axel…ha…caught with his pants down…hahaha" Johnny laughed again seeing Axel come backstage holding his pants up for dear life.

"Hey Babe" Axel nodded to Pandora then grabbed Johnny by the throat "Give me my belt back, beanpole" he nearly yelled.

"ok cough le' me go" Johnny barely choked out. Axel released him and got his belt back in one piece, usually it use to be returned in shreds. "Hopefully next time you know not to fuck up me show bloke" he points at Axel with an accusing finger and a priceless mug.

"Yeah, yeah kiss my ass" Axel walked off not wanting to go any further with this prank fight. Pandora sighed, this was a routine, she shows up at a certain time to find these two knuckleheads call each other names, throw immature insults and if she was lucky enough, there could be a ball of fist rolling across the floor.

"Let me guess he messed you up onstage" Pandora asked.

"He screwed with the main amp, I nearly went deaf from it, if you would of heard how loud that sound was you would of thought someone was getting tortured" Johnny sighed and took out a cigarette and lit it. "So, what you up to love"

"Nothing much, wondering where Lars ran off to"

"He's probably at the strip club again"

"Sometime's I wonder why he's related to me"

"Cuz your cousins, sorry babe" Johnny had the cig hang loosely between his lips which was now burning away.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me" Pandora sighed and looked out to the stage, the sound guys were fixing the main amp cables that were mixed, courtesy of Axel Steel. "Well, I better get ready, see you later" she starts to walk off.

"After your set, wanna hang out" Johnny smacked himself on the side of his head, that didn't make sense.

"Thanks for the offer, but I rather be alone for the rest of the night" Pandora replied and continues walking. Johnny sighed and literally spit his cig to the floor and stepped on it.

CRASH

"OW YOU FUCKING BASTARD" Johnny heard a male cry out from around the corner, he just stands there pondering should he go look or just walk away.

CRACK, SMASH, RUMBLE

" Ok, that's it your suspended, so just stay in your room for the rest of the week you asshole" It was none other then Rob the tour manager who's voice sounded a little muffled as if something was stuffed in his mouth.

"Great, I don't have to see your annoying ass for the rest of this week" Johnny blinked as he saw Izzy come around the corner, with a bloody right hand. "Hey, Johnny boy, was up" Izzy asked as if nothing happened.

"What just happened" Johnny asked, Rob comes from around the corner holding a bloody nose. "ooo" he wince at the sight.

"I just put peckerwood here back in his place, now im like suspended for some shit" Izzy shrugs and wipes his hand on the front of his shirt.

"Weren't you suppose to be playing tonight" Johnny asked, his eyes fixed on Rob's nose, just so much blood from a small nose.

"Yeah I was, but ass wipe here cancelled it" Izzy shakes his head "Well, I better get going, im having a party at my suite, your welcome to join the fun"

"Sure, I'll think about it"

"See ya" Izzy walked pass Johnny with a friendly smack on the rear.

"Aye" Johnny jumped from the gesture; he wasn't fond of the manly smack on the rear, jail made poor Johnny slightly paranoid. Rob stood there now holding a towel to his bleeding nose with tears welled up in his eyes. "He punched ya, punched ya right in the nose" he laughs.

"Oh, you think this is funny" Rob removed the towel showing a twisted nose, obviously it was broken. Johnny shivered in disgust "Man, I hate that guy"

"Im sure he hates you to" Johnny replied and walked off.

It was almost ten thirty when Izzy arrived at the five-star Hotel that was a good half a mile down the street from the Red Octane. A little chilly weather didn't bother him, even with only a black wife beater, black jeans, matching boots in a white fedora kept him slightly warm. Izzy removed his hat as he walked into the hotel lobby; pass the suspicious fans in into the open elevator. Pressing the 10th floor button and once the door closed he leaned back against the mirrored wall, piano music filled the enclosed area as the elevator started to move slowly. The Elevator stops at the fifth floor and opens, Izzy mumbled under his breath as some elderly women stepped in with a smile on her face, it was only polite that he smiled back. The elevator continued to go up then stopped at the 8th floor, Izzy balled his fist he just wanted to get out of the elevator as soon as possible, 'just go' he thought. A young Maid with a cart stepped into the elevator, other then smiling she was the opposite of happy. The doors finally closed and goes up just to stop at the 9th floor "what the hell" Izzy couldn't hold back the anger, all these stupid stops was not necessary, especially when the elevator smelt like coal and the annoying piano music was not helping. The elderly women gasped at him and stepped off the elevator 'same to you old lady' he laughed, who cares about respecting your elders. The doors closed yet again, a sigh of relief come from the right as he looked at the maid removing her necktie "rough day at work, hun" he asked.

"You have no idea" she replied, she was finally ready to leave work and relax.

"Well, if work didn't drain all your energy, im having a get together in my room"

"Really, that's cool" the elevator stops and the doors open, there was just a hall and a door guarded by two big buff body guards.

"Hmm" Izzy held out his hand, the maid took it and they both walk out the elevator, the cart was left in the elevator.

"Sup Iz, I thought you be coming a little later, no show" one of the guards asked while opening the door, party was already on full blast.

"Cancelled…in you go" Izzy ushered the maid inside the room "Let no one else in, unless it's Johnny"

"And what would this Johnny guy look like" the guard asked.

"Im sure you can figure that out on your own, toddles" Izzy put his hat back on and walked in while shutting the door behind him.

"Well, he could have just done it by accident" Clive Winston said while sipping from his martini. Johnny was sat on the stool beside him, with a cold beer in hand and a cig in the other. The red octane bar wasn't that exciting tonight seeming that almost everyone was in the crowd watching the rock goddess Pandora perform, who wouldn't be.

"Oh, Im sure he accidentally switched the cords for the main amp on…PURPOSE" Johnny replied, taking a final drag from his cig. He crushes it beside the ashtray instead of inside it, receiving a murder look from the barman. "After that I asked Pandora could we hang out after her show, she turned me down yet again" he sighs and finished his beer. "Another"

"Well, not like she turns you down all the time" Clive smiled hoping to cheer him up, after seeing Johnny count his fingers he frowns "Ok, maybe most of the time"

" Maybe once in a blue moon will grab a bite to eat, it's not like im trying to get her in bed" Johnny saw the grin on Clive face and snickered "Maybe, but come on she's hot, what guy wouldn't want to sleep with her"…. "Wait, who doesn't want to date her"

"I don't have anything to say to that, I don't know how you young people work these days" Clive orders himself another martini.

"Come on Clive's, help me out"

"Just be yourself kid, that's all I have to say" Clive shrugged, it was true. Johnny banged his head on the bar leaving a crack on it. He takes out his wallet and tossed a fifty dollar bill beside his empty beer bottle's and stood up. "Where you going" Clive asked.

"Izzy having a party, im gonna check it out, laterz"

"Wait, I don't think it's a good idea to go there, stay here kid, don't leave me here alone" Clive had caught a cold chill of fear in his gut, meaning something wasn't right. Johnny smiled at the older man knowing Clive was like a father-figure to him always telling him what's right from wrong.

"What do you think gonna happen to me this time, oh I know" Johnny laughed out loud "I might end up drunk and pass out in the elevator"

"That wasn't funny Johnny, do you know how heavy you are"

"So, but thanks for the concern, I will call ya if I need your help"

"Be careful kid" Clive sighed and looked at his empty glass 'How much did I drink' he thought. Johnny made it paparazzi free out of the stadium and was now outside in the dark wondering which way was the hotel.

"Bollocks" Johnny squinted, trying to adjust his sight in the dark. He could see the tall hotel building from down the street. he looked around for a cab and there was none in sight. He spotted a bike chained to a street sign 'lucky me' he thought as he went over to the bike and looked it over. He took out a small skeleton key from his back pocket and with ease he popped the lock which just turned to ash along with its chains. "Thank you Grim" he hops on the bike and pedaled fast down the empty road towards the hotel, from far away he heard a yell from some poor guy. "Tough Luck sucker" he laughed as he arrived in front of the hotel, he tossed the bike in a nearby bush and walked in. The lobby was now empty only the security guard was there, half asleep. Johnny shook his head, he could have just walked in with a gun and still the guard would do nothing. He stopped in front of the elevator and looked at the numbers, floor 8 was lit up and it seemed the elevator wasn't gonna come down anytime soon. So, he decides to take the stairs instead, he started losing breath at the 9th level but made it to the 10th floor with effort. Johnny pushed open the 10th floor door and sighed seeing the two guards posted at the hotel door.

"Whoa buddy, who are you" one of the guards asked as Johnny stood in front of them.

"Im Johnny…Izzy invited me" Johnny says while catching his breath, climbing stairs was tougher then pedaling. The two guards looked him over and laughed "What, im not lying"

"I don't think Iz would invite someone like you kid, get outta here" the guard nodded towards the elevator. Johnny eyes went wide, how could they say that.

"Aww come on, he must have told you I was coming ja"

"He did say a Johnny" the other one says.

"Yeah, but how would know this is the one he's talking about" the first one replied. Johnny stared at the two guards like they were the dumbest people in the world, apparently they are.

"How about I call him aye" Johnny took out his green razor and flipped it open, punching in a speed dial. He puts it on speaker, the phone continued to ring four times.

"He's not answering" the guard says.

"No duh" Johnny sighed once he was about to push the end button, Izzy answered music blaring from the background along with laughter.

"Hello"

"Hey Izzy, im outside your door man"

"Oh, come on in" Izzy quickly hangs up, the guards opened the door.

"Thanks dumbass's" Johnny smiled and ran in before the guards could grab him. "Whoa" he looked around the master suite sized hotel room, there was a table covered with unopened bottles of liquor, cigarette boxes, and plastic cups. A giant radio with two huge speakers on each side was sitting up against a wall on its own playing loud club music, with strobe lights set up on each speaker flashing to the beat. People he didn't know or never seen before were up dancing, talking, drinking, smoking or making out was all over the place. A king size waterbed was set in the far corner of the room, with people jumping on it like kids. "This is fucking crazy" Johnny laughed, he loved crazy parties. He spotted Izzy coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a pair of sweats on and a black fedora on top of his straight blonde hair.

"Johnny boy, glad you came" Izzy smiled giving Johnny a big hug before going over to the table. "Want something to drink" he asked.

"Sure" Johnny replied and looked around "some party you have here" he commented. Izzy nodded and opened a bottle of Jack Daniels, pouring a good amount in two plastic cups.

"Hope you have fun" Izzy gave Johnny his drink "don't worry, if you pass out I'll make sure I put you somewhere comfortable" he laughs.

"Clive told me not to come here, but I wasn't gonna let his concern stop me from having fun" Johnny took a sip from his cup and shivered.

"Don't listen to that old head, he doesn't know what he's talking about" Izzy grinned and gulped down his drink "Hey check this out" Izzy pulled out a small plastic bag filled white powder substance.

"Whoa, dude how you get that" Johnny asked.

"Lets just say I got connections" Izzy chuckled and opened the small bag dipping the tip of his pinky in it then licks it off. "Taste like sugar powder, the kind they use on funnel cakes mix with something else, it's good try it" Johnny dipped the tip of his index finger in the powder and tasted it.

"Mmm, that is good, real good" Johnny nods, always the best from Izzy. The blonde man wasn't called 'The Walking Debauchery' for nothing. "So, umm can I have a bit now, or do I gotta wait" he asked, Izzy shook his head and pulled up a chair and sat down at the table. He moved some stuff out the way to make a clear spot. Johnny pulled up his own chair and sat beside him. "So, tell me why you really punched Rob" he asked trying to strike up a conversation over the loud noise.

"He cancelled my show for no reason" Izzy sighed and poured a small amount of powder on the table "then he starts talking about Casey" he laughed and took out a switchblade that made Johnny jump "Calm down, I wont cut you" Izzy smirked as he used the backside of the knife to cut up the powder into four thin lines.

"Is there something else to this story" Johnny asked trying to put one in one together. Izzy rolled up a stray dollar bill he found laying on the table and snorted up one line of the powder.

"Shit" Izzy jumped as it stung his nose, he sniffled a little and sighed. "He called me a fag"

"Oh, ok" Johnny nodded now getting the picture. Izzy patted him on the back motioning him to snort or else he take it all. Johnny did the same thing as Izzy did with his own ten dollar but instead of jumping he just shivered with pleasure.

"Good huh" Izzy smiled. Johnny just nodded and fell in a daze, Izzy just laughed and snorted up another line. "Oh damn" he squeezed his nose as the stinging was harsh as if it was burning the hairs out of it. Johnny snorted up the last line and got up from his seat as if something hit him. "You ok?" Izzy asked while standing up as well.

"I think im gonna dance now, ja" Johnny smiled and walked into the crowd of dancing people, Izzy just laughed in put the plastic back in his pocket. Johnny stood in the middle of the crowd trying to find a rhythm to music that was playing; it starts to switch from a fast beat to a slower electric jazz beat. He starts to move to it, shoulders rocking to the beat, arms moving in a circular motion as if he was doing the cabbage patch. He was lost in his own little world, the drugs were kicking in and he was turning into a dancing fool. Izzy was busy throwing away empty bottle and used plastic cups into the small trashcan, he liked to party yet he like to keep clean. Then his cell phone starts to vibrate in his front pocket, he drops the trashcan and took out his sidekick with the screen saying 'CW', he sighed while pushing the talk button and putting it up to his ear.

"Yes Clive"

"Is Johnny over there?"

"Yeah he's here"

"Ok……..Izzy"

"Hmm"

"Don't do anything stupid"

"I won't, is there anything else you like to say buddy ol' pal"

"Im serious Izard, don't do anything stupid or else it's gonna be me and you" Izzy sucked his teeth, he hated being called Izard, his mother only calls him that. "You hear me"

"Yeah, I promise, bye" Izzy hung up and turned off his cell; if anything important happens they would come here. Carry Me Home by The Living End starts playing and there was a cheer from the dancing crowd.

"WOOHOO" Johnny was in the middle of the crowd jumping around, kicking and stomping like a psycho. He was the center of attention for the moment, and hell he thought it was fun. "Three things you should know" he sings along while imitating a drunk. Once the music picked up again he did a back flip and jumped a good 3 feet in the air, talk about crazy dancing. Izzy was standing the crowd watching Johnny with a grin on his face and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Silly boy" Izzy chuckled as Johnny fell to his knees once the song stopped and applause all around. "Having fun" he asked while walking over to Johnny.

"Yeah, I think I got to much…sugar in my system or whatever that is" Johnny cackled and stood up on shaky legs "Damn its hot in here" he was now sweating from just dancing to one song, the crowd around them were closing in, returning to there dancing state as another upbeat song started to play.

"Maybe you should take your shirt off" Izzy suggested while bobbing his head to the music. Johnny nodded and pulled the hem of his blue T-shirt from his ripped jean shorts and over his head. "Is that better" he asked.

"Great" Johnny tossed his shirt behind him and started dancing again; god knows where that shirt will end up in the morning. Some random chick danced up to Johnny and started grinding her back against his front. Izzy was dancing with two women of his own, just having a good time. Time passed and it was almost 1:30 and everyone was still doing what they had been doing since they got here, partying. Then some techno song started to play, it was fast but everything seemed to go in slow motion. Johnny was dancing alone yet again and didn't seem to bother him. Izzy was dancing with another girl but looked behind him to see Johnny all alone. He shook his head and started backing up til his back touched Johnny sweaty back. "Aye" Johnny looked back to see Izzy behind him, back to back.

"What ever you do Johnny boy, don't lean back to far" Izzy laughed at his joke and continued dancing, Johnny just smiled and continued to dance also. Sometimes Johnny would move down til he was head level with Izzy while bouncing his shoulders against his back. And then it was Izzy who would just do a split making Johnny almost fall back but he catches his balance once the shorter man got off the ground. Then out of nowhere Less Talk More Rokk by Freezepop starts to play. Johnny started doing the robot while Izzy just stepped back and watching while tapping his foot to the beat.

"Izzy you know the move we always do on stage, when next to Marty (the bassist)" Johnny pointed out and started to do the dance without the guitar this time "come on man, dance with me ja" he says. Izzy stood there confused then nods and started to do the same thing, they were now facing each other. "There ya go" Johnny smiled at him and started to pop in lock. Izzy was just moving his hips side to side and then grabbed his hat making it roll from one arm to the other. "WOW"

"Never thought I could do that" Izzy winked and started to lean back with his right hand behind his back and his other holding on the top of his hat. Then in one motion he tossed his hat in the air did a back flip and caught his hat. The crowd saw it and cheered, Johnny grinned at him. "What"

"Show off" Johnny laughed and went to the table to get himself a drink, sweat was just rolling off his chest and back, as for his Mohawk it was slumped over to the right of his newly shaven head. He reached for a bottle of vodka til another hand grabbed it before him, a hot sweaty body pressed against his back making him freeze.

"And so what if im a show off" Izzy whispered and grabbed a plastic cup before plopping down in a chair, Johnny just gave him a weird look and sat down in the seat next to Izzy's. "Having fun" he asked while pouring himself a drink and then pouring some into Johnny empty cup. Johnny took a gulp from his cup before replying.

"Great" he finally replies, he was thinking to himself. Izzy nodded and took a sip from his cup while looking at the dancing crowd then looked over at Johnny who seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's wrong" Izzy asked while putting one leg over the other.

"Nothing…just thinking"

"Thinking about"

"I don't know yet" Johnny took another gulp of his drink and looked at it to see it was empty.

"Its nothing bad is it" Izzy asked concerned.

"Nope nothing to worry about, ja" Johnny smiled and grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka and drunk it down, he was so planning to be dead drunk.

"Whoa slow down there Johnny boy take it easy on the alcohol" Izzy laughed while grabbing the empty bottle from Johnny and tossed it in the trash. Push Push (lady lightning) by Bang Camaro starts to play. "Come on" Izzy got up and grabbed Johnny hand and pulled him up.

"What ya doing" Johnny asked as he was pulled into the crowd yet again. Izzy faces him and starts to dance, Johnny got the hint and started to dance again. Them two just dancing together was kind of cute, til things got a little close. Izzy grabbed Johnny waist and pulled him close as they both started to move to the music in one beat. Johnny eyes went wide and pulled away and headed for the balcony.

"Shit, Johnny" Izzy called out but to late, the young man was already out on the balcony.

"What the hell is going on here" Johnny blurted out as he leaned on the rail and took out a cigarette and lit it, hurriedly putting it between his lips. He took along drag from his cig and sighed in relief, he needed it. He heard the music get turned down and people talking, party must be over. Taking his time with his cigarette he looked out at the New York streets, lights and cars fly on the highway and sirens from far away. He heard voices and looked all the way down to see Pandora and Axel walking towards the hotel, her arm hooked to Axel arm, and she was laughing. "Oh, man" Johnny choked out the words, he should of known that, chicks prefer men with muscle not a skinny pint. He sighed, he didn't care anymore if Pandora wanted the meat head then so be it. He hears footsteps behind him and see's Izzy standing beside him with a cigar in hand.

"What's wrong" Izzy asked as he took a drag from his cigar and huffed.

"I don't know anymore" Johnny sighed and dropped on his ass on purpose. Izzy stared at him wondering if he was ok. "Everything is all fucked up"

"What you mean" Izzy asked while kneeling down beside him.

"You know I have a crush on Pandora right"

"Yeah and?"

"She's with Axel, that bastard" Johnny punched his right fist into his left hand.

"Don't kill yourself over it buddy, surely you'll find a girl better then her someday" Izzy patted him on the back "Now, lets get back, it's freezing out here" he helped Johnny to his feet. Izzy plucked his cigar over the balcony before going inside and slide the door closed. Johnny looked around the room it seemed to be so much bigger now that everyone was gone.

"So, I guess this is goodnight" Johnny mumbled.

"Not yet, the party poopers maybe gone but the party still goes on" Izzy laughed as he sat at the now empty table. Johnny shrugged and sat down at the table for the third time that night. "Just relax Johnny, forget about her for tonight"

"I'll try, you still have that stuff"

"Umm, well I sold it but I managed to get this" Izzy pulled out two Blunts. Johnny eyes went wide with excitement for there was nothing like a little Mary Jane could help any problem.

"Gimme" Johnny reached out for the blunts like a child for candy, then Izzy pulled them from his reach. "Aww come on"

"Do you know how much this caused me?"

"Ok, what do I owe ya?" Johnny asked while pulling out his wallet, Izzy shook his head and tossed one of the blunts on the table. "Oh, thanks" he grabs it off the table putting it between his lips and lighting it in one fast motion. Izzy watched Johnny carefully as the young man took two small puffs of the blunt then let smoke blow out his nose.

"You wanna know something" Izzy asked while lighting his blunt and took a long drag from it before exhausting smoke from his nose and mouth at the same time. "You're real cool"

"Thanks"

"No, I mean out of everyone else I have to say you're a good friend"

"So are you Izzy" Johnny laughed and took another puff of his blunt, he was gonna take his sweet time with this one.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me" Izzy smiled and before he knew it he smoked the whole thing "Damn mine all gone"

"To bad" Johnny took two long drags from his blunt and let it drop to the floor, luckily it was out. "Man, I feel funny" he says before bending over his chair and falls flat out on the carpeted floor. Izzy just stayed in his seat watching the clock on the wall, 2:35.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Who the hell" Johnny rolls on his back and stares at the ceiling. Izzy got up from his seat and walked to the door; he took a deep breath and opened the door. "Clive's" Johnny chuckles seeing Clive walk in looking disappointed yet surprised.

"What you doing here" Izzy asked with confusion and anger in his voice.

"I have a right to be here" Clive sniffed the air and grimaced "what the hell, oh no" he looked at the piece of blunt on the floor, then Johnny and then Izzy. "I can't believe you"

"The boy is fine, look" Izzy pointed at Johnny, the young man was now crawling on the floor.

"He's a mess, you gave him weed and do you know what that can do to him" Clive said angrily.

"Make him a little crazy but, he's fine Clive I promise I won't let anything happen to him seriously" Izzy laughed nervously and returned to his seat.

"Mmm" Johnny mumbled as he crawled to Clive feet and pulled the lace of his shoes.

"It can do a lot more then that, Johnny stop" Clive stepped back as Johnny tugged at his ankles "Im only worried that he might hurt himself, or if he gets hurts" that last phrase came out of Clive mouth like it was aimed towards someone, mainly Izzy.

"Let me worry about him, take a break from being Johnny so called 'Guardian Angel' and relax" Izzy smirked.

"This isn't funny Izard" Clive huffed and leaned down to pull Johnny up to his feet just too almost fall down with the young man. "God…Johnny stand up kid" he says while trying frantically to hold the dazed man up. "Well, im gonna leave now, and im taking him with me, goodnight" Clive began to walk towards the door with a high Johnny hooked to his shoulder.

"Wait, what if Johnny wants to stay?" Izzy jumps up from his chair.

"Yeah, what if I don't wanna leave, why I can't stay with Izzy" Johnny said as his voice was almost a slur. Clive looked at Johnny sympathetically then looked back at Izzy.

"You sure kid" Clive asked.

"Yeah man I'll be fine besides, isn't it pass your bed time old man" Johnny laughed while walking over to the table and sits back down in his seat.

"Well" Clive mumbled and stared at Izzy for a good minute before biting his tongue "Goodnight" he sighed and left the room. Izzy rolled his eyes and flashed his middle finger before getting up to lock the door.

"You know he's to stuck up, why he can't be like you" Johnny asked.

"Trust me Johnny, there's only one Izzy sparks in this world and that's me, no more no less" Izzy sighed and went to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Johnny yawned and stretched out in his seat, nothing bad could happen to him, he can protect himself. He stayed in his seat listening to the low music from the radio, he couldn't make out the song but it sounded good. Standing up from his seat Johnny lazily walked over to the king size waterbed and laid face first on top of it, the furs of the zebra print cover was merely smothering.

"You know what" Johnny rolled on his back and squirmed trying to find a comfortable position "I got a feeling Clive doesn't like you, but you wanna know something else" he continues talking as he just laid there "I don't care, I like you honestly I think you're the coolest person in the world so don't take Clive protectiveness seriously, I can take care of myself" Johnny smirked he didn't understand what he just said. After a good two minute's of silence Johnny look at the bathroom seeing the door still closed. "Did you hear me" he asked but no reply "Oh well" he sighed and got up off the bed to turn up the volume on the radio, Mother by Danzig just came on. Johnny starts dancing to it and sings along to it; sometimes fumbling with the words "OOOO MOTHER" he nearly yelled that part out. "Not about to see your light, and if you wanna find HELL with me, I can show you what its LIKE" Johnny was starting to get angry for reasons unknown, maybe cuz it reminded him of the person who plays it a lot. The song ended and turned to a soft piano melody "Oh, I love this song" Johnny smiled it was I won't see you tonight part one by Avenged Sevenfold. Johnny noticed it had been 15 minutes and Izzy still hadn't come out the bathroom yet. "Aye man you ok in there" Johnny walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on it twice, no answer "IZZY" still no answer. He grabs for the door knob but it was lock "shit…IZZY ANSWER ME MAN, ARE YOU OK IN THERE" Johnny yelled out then the door swung open. "Oh, you ok" Johnny asked as Izzy was standing in the doorway with his head hung low, arms hang lifeless on either side of his slump form. "Aye, you been in there for a while you ok" Johnny asked laying a hand on Izzy shoulder. 

"Im fine" Izzy voice was low as a whisper, Johnny sighed in relief and let his hand drop from Izzy shoulder. Izzy grabbed Johnny wrist quickly and tightly, pulling him close.

"Yo, what's up man" Johnny asked wondering why Izzy pulled him into a hug as warm breath tickled the skin of his chest. "Dude" he jumped as Izzy ran a hand up and down his back.

"Your right…you can take care of yourself" Izzy whispered while he tightened his grip around Johnny waist making him squirm.

"So, you did hear me"

"Every single word" Izzy smiled against the young man chest and started walking him towards the bed, Johnny began to panic.

"Whoa, what are you doing" Johnny blurts out trying to push Izzy off of him, 'damn he's strong' Johnny thought. Izzy continued to rub Johnny back while his other hand grabbed Johnny bullet belt buckle, full panic. "STOP IT AYE" Johnny yelled out while using all his strength to push Izzy, luckily he made him fall on his ass. "So not cool, I don't know what you did in that bathroom dude, but whatever it was is fucking with your mind" Johnny looked down at his belt and buckled it back. Before poor Johnny even saw it coming he was tackled onto the bed with the wind knocked out of him "FUCKER" he yells out while swinging at Izzy who was straddling his waist and dodging every fist that Johnny threw at him.

"Johnny…Johnny…Stop it boy it's no use" Izzy laughed as he pinned both of the young man wrist over top of his head "there" Izzy smiled. Johnny wasn't giving up yet as he tried squirming free, his wrists were on lock down. "Persistent aren't we" Izzy laughed and leaned down to crush his lips on to Johnny half open mouth, in less then a second Izzy tongue was already invading Johnny's mouth.

"MMM" Johnny did the only thing he could do, bite Izzy bottem lip.

"Ouch" Izzy pulled back with a bleeding lip "You fucking bit me" he says angrily while letting go of one of Johnny's wrist and letting one hard fist connect to the right side of the younger man jaw, knocking him senseless. "You know better" Izzy snickered and let go of Johnny other wrist seeming that he was only dazed from the hit. "I really wish I didn't have to do that but, hell with it" Izzy chuckled and ran his hands over Johnny chest to his belt buckle once again.

"Err" Johnny murmured he was still dazed and in a lot of pain, he couldn't move. He could only hear Izzy unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. Izzy only groaned as he seen that Johnny wasn't wearing any underwear, only white skin and little brown pubic hairs. Izzy moved down so he could pull off Johnny's jean shorts and tossed them to the floor.

"Hmm" Izzy looked down at Johnny semi-hard cock, the indulgence of alcohol and weed had something to do with it. Johnny started to move again and managed to sit up "ah ah" Izzy pulled out his switchblade and pressed it to Johnny's neck. "Lay back down if you know what's good for you" Johnny gulped and laid back down, he was scared for the first time ever since jail. Izzy smirked and set his switchblade on the nightstand, getting up on his knees he proceeded to removing his own pants. Johnny couldn't help but gasp in shock as Izzy 8 inch hard cock stood out. "Heh" Izzy laughed as he tossed his pants to the floor and pulled on Johnny ankles, pulling his legs to lie at the sides of his waist.

"Don't do this" Johnny whimpered "You'll regret it" he mumbled.

"And im sure Clive was right all along, he tried so hard to keep me from getting you alone, looks like I win huh Johnny boy" Izzy grinned as he wrapped a hand around Johnny's cock and stroked it.

"Ugh" Johnny moaned out loud unexpectedly, he shouldn't like this at all. He began to grow harder with every slow and hard stroke Izzy gave him before he was full erect.

"I give that a 6 in a half maybe 7" Izzy whispered while moving head level at Johnny waist. "I wonder how you taste" he smirks before dipping his head down and slowly sucking the younger man cock into his mouth.

"Bloody Hell" Johnny squeezed his eyes shut, it felt to damn good but yet he was ready to puke. As Izzy continued to expertly suck him off and all he could do was just lay there gripping the covers beneath him, bucking his hips forward making his cock hit the back of Izzy throat. "Ahh fuck" he moans out, he was almost there but Izzy removed him from his mouth and sat back up. "Mmm" Johnny whimpered he was so damn close. Izzy went back to his previous position, sitting in between Johnny legs.

"Ever been fucked in the ass Johnny" Izzy asked as if it was a normal question, mildly stroking his own throbbing erection.

"Oh no" Johnny choked out as thoughts of jail flooded his mind, not pleasant memories either. Izzy saw the fear on the younger man's face and sucked his teeth with a groan.

"I'll take that as a yes" Izzy sighed, last thing he wanted was have Johnny look at him as a jail mate trying to steal his ass, though it was similar to the situation at hand. Izzy grabbed Johnny by the wrist, trying to sit him up, but the younger man just pulled back "Sit up" Izzy snarled at him while lightly slapping Johnny across the face "I said sit up you stubborn punk" he slaps him across the face a little harder but Johnny wouldn't sit up. Johnny whimpered as Izzy grabbed his neck pulling him in a sit up position, making his face come close to his. "That's better" he released Johnny neck letting his hand trail down his chest and around to his mid back pulling him close to his body. Johnny had his head turned away as Izzy started to slowly kiss and nip his neck. "Damn, your skin is so fucking soft" Izzy groaned as he sucked at a soft spot on Johnny neck right below his left ear.

"Uhh" Johnny nearly lost his breath as Izzy lightly bit down on the spot leaving a mark. Johnny nearly lost another breath yet again after Izzy pressed his body up against the headboard hungrily kissing his neck. "Ugh" Johnny felt the older man erection poke his stomach as if it could stab him at any moment; he started to feel sick again. Izzy kissed up Johnny jaw to his lips, the younger man only pulled away sucking in his lips.

"Oh, don't be like that" Izzy snickered and tried to kiss him again just to catch his cheek. "Come on now Johnny boy, gimme kiss" he gripped Johnny jaw to look him in the face. The younger man only stared at him with a blank expression, if looks could kill. Izzy put his hand on the back of Johnny's neck pulling him in to another kiss, receiving a hiss in reply. "Good boy" Izzy smirked as he pulled away and moved back to lay Johnny down his back once again. Izzy looked over to the nightstand and noticed something missing; before he could look back he had a switchblade impaled in his right forearm "SHIT" Johnny took the opportunity to stab Izzy with his own switchblade and jump off the bed. Izzy was holding the handle of the blade as blood began to pour out; Johnny was on the floor looking for his clothes. "Aaaah" Izzy screamed in pain as he pulled out the blade and grabbed a nearby bandana to wrap around his arm.

"Bloody hell, where is it" Johnny was looking everywhere for his shirt.

"Johnny boy" Izzy was already behind him and grabbed the younger man by the hair pulling him across the floor.

"Let go" Johnny yelled out at the pain of his hair being pulled, only a Mohawk. Izzy pulled him to his feet and slammed him head first on to the table breaking it in half, not being gentle anymore. Johnny lay on the floor between the broken table with blood trickling from his lip were a ring was suppose to be.

"I cant fucking believe you stabbed me with my own knife…you should of learnt not to fuck up after I beat you up a little but, I guess that so called 'badass' streak took the best of you" Izzy knelt down and wrapped his arms around Johnny waist and leaned into his ear "That stops here" he whispered as he pulled the younger man on all fours.

"No, no for the love of god NO" Johnny tried to pull free from the older man's grasp but to no avail, he was just too damn strong. Izzy smirked as he pressed himself at Johnny entrance for it was exit only but not anymore. "AAAH FUCKING HELL" the younger man cried out at the top of his lungs as Izzy thrusted inside of him dry and unprepared.

"Oh…damn" Izzy shivered in pleasure at the tightness of Johnny asshole wrapping him like a leather glove. Izzy pulled out halfway seeing little streaks of blood on his dick "shit" he mumbled to himself, he just reopened unwanted wounds. After the moment of shock Izzy shook his head of thoughts and gripped Johnny waist tighter as he pushed inside of the younger man's ass once again.

"Eek" Johnny squeaked like a mouse as he felt the older man penetrate him hard, sending pain throughout his body as if he could drop dead at any moment. He gripped the broken edges of the table beneath him as Izzy began to move in and out of him in a slow painful manner. "It…hurts" he choked out as if it would save him.

"You…ugh…had it…ooh…it coming" Izzy says trying to contain himself he didn't want to cause him more pain. Johnny pressed his forehead against the carpeted floor; he bucked every time Izzy thrusted back in him. Johnny let his legs fall out underneath him, Izzy hissed as he pulled Johnny to the middle of the floor. "You really don't care do you Johnny boy" Izzy smirked as he rolled Johnny onto his back, the blood from his lip made a trail down his neck to right side of his chest, a small bruise forming on his jaw from the punch Izzy gave him not long ago. "Im really sorry but, you know when opportunity presents itself…you just have to take it" Izzy hooked his arms underneath the younger man legs, ankles set on top of each shoulder as he took no time thrusting into him again.

"Aye" Johnny squeezed his eyes shut, the ring on his eyebrow pulled onto the little skin that could hang on as it was stretched. Izzy began to moan loudly as he went at a steady pace; the pain for Johnny was going numb for his sake. "Ugh"

"Oh" Izzy stopped halfway inside him and looked at the shock on Johnny face "Did I hit something" he asked as he thrusted hard back inside him making the younger man jump with his cock twitching in pleasure. "You like it" Izzy unhooked Johnny legs and laid down over his body, the younger man only shook his head from side to side "yes you do, don't lie" Izzy laughed as he continued to fuck Johnny harder then before. 

"NO….uh…ugh…fuck" Johnny let out a moan as Izzy hit his sweet spot over and over, he was close.

"I told you to forget about her…you don't need her anyway" Izzy began to go a little faster as he was almost near himself. He grabbed the younger man cock stroking it in time with his thrust, Johnny wasn't gonna hold out much longer.

"Aaaah hell" Johnny moaned out as he came all over Izzy chest, a pleasurable sensation surged throughout his entire body making him weak. Izzy snickered and sat back up gripping both sides of Johnny waist thrusting harder and faster into the younger man's ass, nearly pounding him while ignoring the pain burning his wounded arm from his death grip. "Oww…ouch" Johnny was starting to wince in pain once again from the rough treatment Izzy was giving him.

"Oh shit…almost there Johnny boy" Izzy moaned out as he felt his balls constrict, with one last power thrust he came inside of the younger man ass. "Mmm" he groaned as he pulled out of him, his cum and some blood dripped from his limp cock. Johnny just stayed in that position, everything from waist down was numb he couldn't feel his ass anymore, only feeling warm liquid seep out of him and drip onto the carpet floor. Izzy slowly got up onto his feet and made his way to the bathroom leaving Johnny to lay there.

"Son of…bitch" Johnny whimpered in pain as he rolled onto his stomach and grabbed his jeans that were laying not so far from him, taking out his cell phone he flipped it open and hurriedly pushed a few buttons, a ding sounded as he quickly closed it and slid the phone back into the back pocket where it belonged. Izzy came back out the bathroom with a wet damp washcloth in hand. Johnny let his eyes close in relief hoping the nightmare was all over then his eyes shot back open as he felt something wet press against his ass. "No please don't" Johnny screamed out scrambling across the floor.

"Calm down Johnny, im not gonna hurt you" Izzy whispered as he rubbed Johnny back softly. He felt the younger man relax a little and proceeded to clean up the mess he made. "You need a bath, I'll go run the water you just stay there" Izzy got back up and returned to the bathroom again.

"Come on" Johnny mumbled looking longingly at the door "hurry" he gulped as he heard the bathwater run and the squirt of a bottle. Moments later the water stopped as Izzy came back out the bathroom walking over to Johnny slumped form. "Don't touch me" Johnny flinched at Izzy's touch only to be ignored and scooped up the older man arms, bridal style. Izzy carried him into the bathroom and gently put him in the bath tub full of bubbles, a rambling fit Johnny made as the warm water made contact with his aching ass causing him more pain. "HOT" he screamed out trying desperately to get out of the tub.

"Shh…shh calm down" Izzy got in the tub sitting down behind Johnny quickly wrapping his arms around him so he couldn't try and escape "relax or else it will hurt more" Izzy whispered in his ear running a hand over the younger man half shaven head. Johnny sighed and gave up for it was no use in fighting knowing what Izzy was capable of doing to him. "Aaah fuck" Izzy nearly screamed out as he started to peel off the bandana that wrapped his wounded arm, a small gash was left there, it didn't do much damage since the blade was only three inches "you really fucked up you know that right" he mumbled as he grabbed a fresh washcloth to clean his wound. Johnny was motionless as he just sat in the tub thinking to himself 'im such a fucking dumbass' he thought. "your so lucky" he heard Izzy laugh, maybe he was lucky hell it could of been a lot worse, the younger man was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the older man talking to him. "Johnny can you hear me I said lay back" Izzy repeated for the third time reluctantly Johnny laid back, his head lying on Izzy right shoulder. "That will go away" he mumbled running a finger over Johnny torn lip and over the small bruise on his jaw. The older man grabbed a different wash cloth and lathered it with his own body wash cuz he never used hotel soap for some reason. Johnny flinched as he felt Izzy run the cloth over his chest, washing the remaining blood trail and everything else that was on him. It was only moments that Izzy washed Johnny body off completely and slowly as if savoring it. "You're such a handsome young man you know that" Izzy kissed his cheek as he took a different washcloth to wash himself off with. Johnny sat up with his head on his knees mumbling incoherent word under his breath not knowing what else to do at the moment. He felt the water splash about as Izzy got out of the tub and grabbed a towel "get out" he says. Johnny stood up on shaky legs and stepped out of the tub, the older man began to dry him off "feeling better" Izzy asked.

"Mmm" Johnny only reply just standing there like a statue, Izzy sighed and wrap the towel around his waist.

"Go on" Izzy lightly shoved him towards the door, grabbing another towel to dry himself off before draining the tub and walking out. Johnny was already pulling on his jeans and zipping them up. "Where do you think your going" Izzy asked as he dried himself off and picked out a pair of silk boxers from his duffle bag.

"Im leaving, you had your way with me ja" Johnny snapped at him he didn't want to stay any longer then he already had.

"You can't leave, its near 4 don't you wanna sleep" Izzy says while pulling on his boxers "You can sleep in here, I wont do anything else I promise" he raised his hands in defense with a smile on his face. Johnny mugged at him and walked over to the king size bed and pulled up the covers, laying down he quickly pulled the covers over his body and curled up, he always slept in a curled up position. "No goodnight"

"Fuck you" Johnny mumbled and let his eyes close as he drifted to sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Izzy looked at the door confused but walked up to it and opened it.

"WHERE'S JOHNNY" Clive yelled and walked pass Izzy with a very distraught look on his face, only in a pair of sky blue pajama pants, slippers and hair in a loose ponytail and glasses long forgotten.

"He's sleep would you keep it down" Izzy whispered in a hush voice knowing damn well something was about to go down. "Its 4 in the fucking morning what are you doing here man" he asked Clive as the somewhat older man just ignored him and stalked over to the left side of the bed where Johnny was curled under the covers. "I said he was sleep leave the boy alone" Izzy was having the beginnings of a panic attack, thoughts running through his head as what he should do. Clive grabbed the edge of the covers and slowly pulled them up. Smiling down as he Johnny looked up at him like a puppy dog, then once Clive saw the torn lip and bruise he lost that smile.

"What the hell did you fucking do to him" Clive cursed out loud as his cool and calm composure had just left the building. Pulling back the rest of the cover off of Johnny, eyes scanned the rest of the younger man body looking for anything else out of the ordinary, only other thing he noticed was the red marks on the curve of his waist.

"He just fell through the table" Izzy lied, Clive didn't look convinced. "Now look what you did you woke him up" he says as he walked up to Clive and stood beside him.

"Ok, if he fell through the table how do you explain this" Clive cautiously lifted Johnny head up by his chin to show the scar and bruise, now that doesn't look like fell through a table.

"Wow that table did damage" Izzy laughed nervously as he reached out to pet Johnny head but the younger man only scurried to the other side of the bed, Clive took a note of it.

"Johnny what happened…and you just shut the fuck and let the boy speak" Clive pointed at Izzy with a death glare, he wasn't allowed to speak. The two older men looked back at Johnny who just sat there quietly. "Johnny" Clive snapped at him not meaning to though. The younger man only stayed in his position biting his lip til it started to bleed again and small beady eyes just squinting as if he was thinking hard on what to say. Clive stared at Johnny for a moment and bam it him "YOU LITTLE FUCK" he lost it, it only took one good stare at the young man face to give him a mental picture of what happened, Izzy nearly jumped as Clive tightly grabbed his shoulders.

""Wh..wh..what the hell you talking about" Izzy nearly squeaked out, with fear across his face.

"What did I tell you Izard, did I not make myself clear when I caught you the last time you tried that shit" Clive clearly spoke every single word making Izzy just jump every time "I told you not lay a single finger on him, and now look what you done YOU FUCKING BEAT HIM UP AND RAPED HIM" there was a loud smack echoed as the back of Clive right hand made direct contact across Izzy face making him stumble a few steps back. Izzy held his burning cheek and felt hurt physically and emotionally. "He suffered enough of that mess when he was in jail, and now he has to worry about it outside of jail to, why would you do that man why" Clive asked as he felt more anger just boil up inside him, he felt the need to beat Izzy to a pulp.

"Because I can damn it" Izzy yelled at Clive and then looked at Johnny "I can do what I want, if I want something I get it no matter what" then he looks back at Clive with a smirk "and if I wanted to fuck Johnny I can with or without his consent" he was being very cocky with that statement.

"You wanna know something Izard I always knew in the back of my mind that you were a sick maniacal ill-ridden fool but, not a careless fool who rapes there good friend and then try to hide It from there best friend, that just really messed up" Clive took a deep breath, he needed to meditate for three hours and drink a cup of tea after this was over.

"Why does it even matter to you, what is it about Johnny that you feel the right to protect him, he's 22 years old he's a grown man, and if he gets hurt then hell he gets hurt" Izzy pointed out "Do you love him or something" He asked in a serious tone.

"Actually yes I do" Clive replied with a slight crack in his voice "I hate to admit but yes love him as a friend, no more then a friend" he says and noticed that Johnny was about to run off but stopped him "though I would never do anything you don't want me to Johnny" he says it softly and Johnny just squealed and blacked out. "Oh no" Clive rushed onto the bed to Johnny side and checked his pulse, he was breathing normally. "woo" Clive sighed in relief and laid Johnny under the covers and looked back at Izzy who just stood there frozen in place.

"Its nice that you love him and all but, you cant always keep him to yourself" Izzy said.

"That's not the point" Clive crawled off the bed and stood face to face with Izzy or at least Clive just a bit inches taller then him. "You're a spoiled brat, an only child and so your parents gave you everything you ever wanted and gave you so much freedom that you grew up to be a selfish, careless, pleasure seeking, drug abusing, alcoholic guitarist and supposedly doesn't think twice about the people he hurt" Clive poked at Izzy chest making him step back "And what do I do, I just be the best friend who stands by and feel ashamed of the things you done in the past and the present and if I would of told your parents that you stole from there liquor cabinets and bank accounts you wouldn't be here, how many lies have I made up to protect scrawny little ass" he pushes Izzy to the floor.

"Whoa calm down man, just fucking chill and im grateful for the things you do for me I really am" Izzy got back up on his feet.

"What did you ever for me in return, yes I probably got a generous amount of money, gotten laid and lived the good life, but that's the fucking past Izard, yet you still hurt me cant you see, you hurt the one close to me" Clive says while pointing back at Johnny "and that's like a stake through the heart what did Johnny or I ever do to deserve this" he asked.

"Johnny didn't do a god damn thing but just be a walking sexual fantasy" Izzy snickered "But you Clive…I cant even tell you the things you've done to me because you don't even fucking remember" that's when everything began to crash down, Clive was struck with confusion.

"What are you talking about" Clive asked, he wasn't understanding a goddamn thing.

"You don't remember the first time it happened do you oh yeah that's right you were to drunk to even remember that night at the party like almost two decades ago" Izzy voice began to crack and his eyes began to water "and I swear on my parents grave that I would never forgive you for it no matter how hard I tried to hide it I would never forgive you for it" he just dropped to his knees and broke down crying. Clive walked up to Izzy and kneeled down wrapping his arms around him, to comfort him.

"What…what did I do that was so bad that you cant forgive me for it" Clive whispered as he gently rubbed Izzy back "just tell me" he asked again.

"Senior Year Prom after party in Brodie basement" Izzy mumbled out the words sobbing now and then "everyone was having a great time, we had our dates, we smoked a couple of blunts, had shot after shots of tequila and got drunk" he coughed a little and pulled away from Clive to look him in the eye. "You embarrassed me, you humiliated me in front of the whole senior athletic squad" Izzy pointed to an old scratch mark on his right thigh "You did this to me" he says.

"What" Clive was puzzled not knowing what Izzy was talking about. "Damn it Izzy tell me what happened" he shook Izzy by the shoulders roughly. Izzy sniffled and wiped the tears off his face and began to tell the story…

_Flashback_

_May 24__th__ of 1984, the seniors of Roosevelt High were having an after party for prom night Brodie the quarterback house inside his basement. It was half dark with the only three working lights hanging from the ceiling, music blasted from the speakers as some teens danced, drink, smoked and socialize throughout the huge basement. There was a pool room in the corner where a heated game between Izzy and the school head basketball player Mitch was taking place, with 500 bucks on the line. Izzy was still in his prom suit, or somewhat he had white dress shirt, black pants with a chain belt some black snake boots, a black bandana wrapped around his right wrist and his long blonde hair hot ironed straight down his back._

"_Hit the blue ball dude" Clive laughed out loud he was sitting on a stool in the corner holding Izzy black Capone hat with the prize money in it. He was wearing a white dress shirt, light blue dress pants with a rope for a belt, sandals and light blue tie dyed bandana wrapped around the top of his head with long brown hair flowing over his shoulders and down his back. _

"_Shut up man and let him do what he wants to do, just go Izzy" Mitch tossed a chip at Clive and returned to watching Izzy take his next move. Izzy was at the far right corner of the pool table staring at the blue ball that was slightly sitting at the edge of the pocket. _

"_But what if I miss, that would set me up for a lost and then cut my winning streak of 16 wins and 1loss" Izzy mumbled but shrugged as he set up for his shot. He hears a couple of wolf whistles behind him and snickered 'fags' he thought and then took the shot. The blue ball shoots across the table and slightly misses the 8 ball and bounce off the corner, hitting the green ball making it roll forward and hit the 8 ball into the pocket, since there were two 8 balls on the table, one black and one clear, the goal was who could get rid of five and there opponents 8 ball in the pocket first wins, and since Izzy shot in Mitch clear 8 ball he was declared winner._

"_SHIT" Mitch slammed down his pool stick and it cracked causing Brodie to smack him on the back of his head. "That was my allowance in there" he whined._

"_Lucky it wasn't your graduation money" Izzy laughed and grabbed his hat from Clive and pulled out the two rolls of money and tossed one to him. "You deserve it" he says while giving Clive a hug. _

"_Thanks, now I can buy that Camaro from my uncle" Clive smiled while hooking an arm over Izzy shoulder "17 and 1, you have to be the best pool player I had ever known" he says. _

"_Well I wouldn't be the best pool without you man" Izzy laughed and held up a finger "round of shots over here please" he called out. Brodie nodded to one his team mates and they walked off to get the drinks. _

"_So, you guys are pretty close" Brodie asked as he sat on edge of the pool table in front of them. _

"_Were best friends ever since pre-k dude" Clive smiled. _

"_Wow, that's awesome" Brodie says as he grabbed the tray of 9 shot glasses filled with tequila from his team mate. "Well how about a toast to that" He says while handing a glass to Clive and Izzy who gratefully took it. _

"_Best buddies forever" Izzy says as he clinked his glass to Clive and gulp down his drink, Clive nodded and drunk his down. "Hey" Izzy jumped back and took the tray from Brodie setting it down on the pool table beside him "I bet you fifty bucks and that slash hat you got locked up in your room that my buddy Clive here can take all these shots down in one minute" he said. Brodie raised in eyebrow and thought about it for awhile._

"_Dude, we tried that last time and I can only take three down in one minute" Clive laughed nervously. _

"_What do you guys think" Brodie asked his group of friends, they just chanted 'Clive' and 'drink up'. "Ok it's a deal but, if he doesn't finish it in one minute you owe 200 bucks and plus" he added while pointing between the two "You give us a two minute make out session" he smirked and his group friends cheered louder, note that the school is unaware that half of the athletes were Bisexual and all happened to be there. Izzy was Bi to but he wasn't on a team, and Clive not sure._

"_Oh hell no dude" Clive jumped up from seat and flailed his arms around while shaking his head no. _

"_You can do it, I know you can man just trust me on this, don't punk out on me Clive" Izzy whispered in Clive ear while rubbing his shoulders. _

"_So, do we have a deal" Brodie asked with a beguiling smile, Izzy just nodded and pulled Clive to the edge of the pool table in front of the tray of 7 tequila filled shot glasses. "Ok, let me make it even" Brodie took one of the shot glasses and gulped it down "Now you have to drink down 6 shots of tequila in one minute" he pointed out._

"_Note that all those shots put together is enough to make me pass out" Mitch laughed at his own comment. Clive looked over at Izzy with worry, only to get a pat on the shoulder. _

"_Ok, your timing right" Clive asked as he looked at Brodie who was now staring at his watch._

"_Yeah…get set" Brodie said as Clive had picked up two glasses in both hands waiting for the call to go "ready…go" Brodie shouted out and Clive took down both shots quickly and picked up two more and took those down quickly as possible. He picked up the last two and once he drunk down one of the shots the burning was taking affect._

"_Shit dude" Clive coughed and Izzy patted his back._

"_Hurry up" Izzy shouted as he was looking down at his own watch, three…two…one, he looks up and saw the last drink was gone "YES" He cheers pulling Clive into a bear hug._

"_He's one second late" Brodie pointed at his watch. _

"_You got to be fucking kidding me, that was just one second" Izzy nearly screamed. _

"_Ah that burns" Clive whined and held his neck for dear life, Izzy sighed and tossed his whole roll of money at Brodie._

"_That's 250, just take it all" Izzy says while sounding disappointed. _

"_You know since im feeling kind of generous I'll give you the hat" Brodie unrolled the money and gave him back a hundred dollar bill._

"_Thanks man" Izzy sighed in relief "Just one second late but you did it man, and I got the hat isn't that great" He says to Clive._

"_Oh yeah that's fucking great dude" Clive snapped at him, the alcohol was already taking it's toll "I showed off my drinking talents and won you a fucking top hat" he yelled._

"_Im sorry man im so sorry I promise I wont do it again" Izzy said quickly afraid of Clive temper. _

"_You guys forgetting the make-out session, I still haven forgot about that" Brodie smirked and stepped back to stand with the friends. _

"_Great, come on Izard lets give them what they want" Clive laugh sickly and grabbed at Izzy shirt and pinned him down to the table. _

"_Wait man, not so rough" Izzy laughed nervously as Clive crushed his lips to his own, the group and Brodie watched as the two boys kissed like lovers on the pool table._

"_Now that's hott" Brodie licked his lips and looked at his watch one minute had passed and he had no plans at stopping them at two. Then things started to get outta hand as Clive pulled off Izzy chain belt._

"_Yo, what the fuck are you doing" Izzy pulled from the kiss and tried to push the older boy by three months off him. "Clive stop it now" Izzy yelled out as his pants were pulled down. Brodie nodded to Mitch to close the pool room door and watched the display in front of him. "Oh god no, no, no, no, no, noooo" Izzy began to panic more as Clive pulled loose his rope belt and unzipped his pants. _

"_Calm down Izard, you said it yourself you like to take it up the ass" Clive whispered and thrusted all 7 in a half inches of his already alcohol indulged hard cock in Izzy virgin ass, Izzy let out a painful scream as he was ripped open. The group that was watching them intently had there hands down there pants jerking themselves off, talk about sick pervs. _

"_Ugh…stop it…please Clive im sorry man…god it hurts please stop" Izzy cried out as Clive fucked him long in hard._

"_Oh shut the fuck up dude and take it like man" Clive moaned and lifted up one of Izzy legs on his shoulder to get better access, nails digging into the flesh of his thigh. Izzy had his eyes shut and tears running down his face and the pain only got worse at every thrust. "Mmm" Clive bit his bottem lip and dug his nails deeper in Izzy thigh making it bleed, he was close._

"_Oh no…don't uh don't do it…please mmf" Izzy cried out but was shut up from Clive covering his mouth with his hand, and he could only scream or muffled screams. Clive moaned out loud as he shot his load within Izzy asshole and then collapsed on top of him. The group in the corner had already satisfied themselves and were now huffing and sweating with cum soaked pants. _

"_Mmm…that was great by the way" Clive chuckled as he stood up and pulled out of himself out of Izzy ass and cleaned his cock off with the bandana he had on his head. "Well thanks for inviting us but I think will be going home now" Clive said as he put Izzy pants back on him and made him stand up._

"_I hate you" Izzy choked out._

"_I love you too" Clive smirked._

_Flashback over_

"I made a mistake making you drink all those shots, you got so drunk and turned into some kind of monster" Izzy sobbed. "And over time it repeated itself, nights out at the cliff, in my basement, your own house, you would get drunk and took me no matter how many times I told you no, and then it stopped after you went to that meditation retreat and returned to the best friend I knew and loved, then so I just kept it to myself for all those years" Izzy sighed and looked at the shock on Clive face.

"I…I….I did that…to you" Clive whispered in a broken sentence. Izzy only nodded and looked down at the ground, Clive pulled him into a tight embrace and cried. "Im so sorry, im so fucking sorry I did that to you, oh god what have I done" Clive choked out, Johnny had woke up once Izzy got to the bad part of his story and was now sitting on the edge of the bed staring in shock.

"So, it basically started with you ja, started from the good guy" Johnny spoke for the first time ever since Clive arrived. "Izzy told you no but you didn't understand just to damn drunk to know the difference between a joke no and a straight no, and then you tried to protect me from Izzy and yet it happened and he didn't understand that no means no, it was you that caused this whole thing to happen" he stood up and walked over to the two older men "I'll forgive you Izzy if you forgive him" he says pointing to Clive.

"Im sorry Johnny, im truly am sorry" Izzy apologized and looked at Clive with a tinge a hurt in his gut "I forgive you I can never forget it but I forgive you" he pulled Clive into a hug. Johnny kneeled down and hugged them both.

"And I forgive the both of you" Johnny whispered and sighed, the nightmare was over.

The End

Well that's it I hope you enjoyed reading the story, there will be others later on, a P.O.V version with the three main characters, laterz.


End file.
